Me, You, and Them
by Zahee
Summary: [Chapter 4 Updated] Baekhyun yang kesal karena ditinggal teman-temannya tidak sengaja menendang kaleng kosong ke seseorang/ "YAH! KEMARI KAU!" / "mati aku" / "Dia berandal sekolah yang ditakuti semua murid" / "P-park Chanyeol?" / "TEGANYA KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI" / EXO fanfiction, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Yaoi, [summary gagal -.-]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Me, You, and Them**

**Author: Zahee**

**Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Other cast: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Lu han, Oh Sehun**

**A/N: Fanfic ini murni hasil karya saya. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita/alur, judul atau apapun. Tolong jangan bash. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam ff ini**

**Warning: Yaoi, typo bertebaran, kata-kata tidak bagus, cerita abal, don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Jam sekolah sudah selesai, murid-murid sudah pulang kecuali beberapa orang murid yang masih tersisa di sekolah. Baekhyun, namja manis berambut coklat masih berada di sekolah dengan tangan mengepal dan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Memang Baekhyun sedang sangat kesal.

Ia berjalan sendirian dengan malas-malasan menuju ke rumahnya. Biasanya memang tidak begini, karena itu Baekhyun merasa kesal dan bosan. Biasanya Baekhyun pulang sekolah bersama kedua sahabatnya. Namun hari ini berbeda. Kedua sahabatnya tidak bisa pulang bersama Baekhyun dengan alasan yang cukup mengesalkan bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_Sebelum pulang sekolah, Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya telah berjanji untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bersama._

_"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, setelah pulang sekolah, aku mau pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku novel," Ujar salah satu sahabat Baekhyun yang bernama Luhan, "Kalian mau ikut?"_

_"Boleh," Ujar Kyungsoo yang juga adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Luhan memang sangat suka membaca novel dan kini ada novel yang baru dijual di daerah sini dan dia telah mengincarnya sejak lama._

_"Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum manis pada sahabat-sahabatnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Jam sekolah sudah selesai, para siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah entah untuk pulang atau kemana. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama-sama hingga gerbang sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang. Ketika mereka hampir sampai gerbang sekolah, terlihat seorang namja berambut pirang yang melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga, tepatnya bukan mereka bertiga, namun hanya salah satu dari memanggil namanya supaya yang dipanggil tersadar._

_Yang merasa terpanggil langsung berlari kearah namja tersebut lalu memeluknya sedangkan 1 sahabatnya memasang wajah datar dan 1 lagi terkekeh._

_"Sehunnieee!" teriak namja manis ini sambil berlari dengan senang, masa bodo orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh._

_Namja yang berlari, Luhan langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang bernama Sehun itu._

_"Maaf, sepertinya tidak jadi hari ini, Baek, Kyung," ucap Luhan sambil memohon maaf pada kedua sahabatnya. Ini memang sudah biasa terjadi. Biasanya Baekhyun akan pulang bersama Kyungsoo, namun hari ini berbeda. Namja lain datang kearah mereka._

_"Ayo Kyung-" _

_"Hai cantik," ujar namja itu._

_Baekhyun memasang muka jijik sedangkan temannya itu tersenyum pada namja tersebut. Tidak salah lagi bahwa namja itu adalah kekasih sahabatnya, Kyungsoo._

_"Cantik, kau mau pergi denganku?" namja berkulit gelap alias Kim Jongin alias Kai alias pacarnya Kyungsoo alias – oke stop. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengangguk._

_"oke." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat._

_"MWO YA!" teriak Baekhyun cukup nyaring, "TEGANYA KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI!"_

_Baekhyun berteriak sambil pura-pura menangis. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Namu, bukannya menghibur, namja hitam menyebalkan alias Kai alias pacarnya Kyungsoo malah memanas-manasi Baekhyun._

_"Makanya, cari pacar dong, biar nggak ditinggal lagi," ucap Kai menyebalkan._

_"MWO! BRENGSEK KAU!" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung marah. Namun kedua temannya dan pacarnya masing-masing justru malah tertawa melihat Baekhyun kesal seperti itu._

_"YAH! KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKAN!" ujar Baekhyun berteriak. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan berharap sahabatnya akan mengejarnya dan minta maaf. Namun nyatanya tidak. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dalam rangkulan pacar masing-masing._

_._

_._

_._

_"YAH! KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKAN!" ujar Baekhyun berteriak._

_Ketika itu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling bertatap-tatapan seolah menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukan._

_"Yah, bagaimana ini? Kasihan Baekhyun," kata Luhan._

_"Ini gara-gara kau, Jongin!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan yang dituduh hanya terkekeh._

_"Sudahlah biarkan saja, besok juga paling baikan lagi," kata Kai._

_"Iya benar, ayo pergi Lu," lanjut Sehun._

_"Tapi..."_

_"Sudahlah"_

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari sekolah sambil menghela nafas. Ia sedih melihat sahabat-sahabatnya meninggalkan dia. Semenjak mereka berdua punya pacar, mereka sering meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih 'single' sendirian. Padahal dulu mereka sangat akrab, seringkali bercerita tentang namja-namja yang mereka sukai dan keluh kesah mereka. Namun sekarang mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih mereka.

"AAAHHHH!" Baekhyun teriak frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Ia membeli sekaleng cola dingin dari mesin otomatis untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia meminumnya langsung dan mengelap mulutnya dengan lengannya. Perasaannya sedikit tenang.

Ketika itu, ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bergandengan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengingat perkataan Kai tadi dan kembali kesal.

Ia meremukkan kaleng cola yang baru saja selesai ia minum.

"AAAAHH! MENYEBALKAANN!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menendang kaleng yang tadi ia pegang.

DUKK.

"Aakkhh"

Tanpa sengaja kaleng itu mengenai seseorang. Baekhyun melihat orang yang terkena kaleng tendangannya tadi dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat orang tersebut.

"YAH! KEMARI KAU!" kata orang itu sambil sedikit berteriak.

_"mati aku" _gumam Baekhyun.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okeee akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ff gaje yang satu ini**

**Jadi ini adalahh ff pertama saya**

**Gimana menurut kaliaan? bagus tidakk?**

**Apakah sebaiknya dilanjutkan? End? atau dihapus saja? -_- tolong komennya yaa**

**Ff ini terinspirasi oleh kisah author sendiri (nggak sih) yang agak sebel liat orang pacaran, maklum jomblo. Oke abaikan aja yang satu ini.**

**Saya sangaterterima kasih atas semua orang yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini**

**Review sangat diterima**

**Asal jangan bash**

**Saya sangat menghargai orang-orang yang me-review/follow/favorite ff ini.**

**Thank You 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Me, You, and Them**

**Author: Zahee**

**Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Other cast: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Lu han, Oh Sehun**

**A/N: Fanfic ini murni hasil karya saya. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita/alur, judul atau apapun. Tolong jangan bash. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam ff ini**

**Warning: Yaoi, typo bertebaran, kata-kata acak-acakan, cerita abal, don't like don't read**

.

.

.

"YAH! KEMARI KAU!" kata orang itu sambil sedikit berteriak.

_"mati aku" _gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar balik badannya untuk berjalan ke arah yang lain dengan mengabaikan orang yang berteriak dan pura-pura tidak tahu walaupun dalam hatinya ia terus-terusan berdoa supaya orang itu tidak menyadari dirinya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Baekhyun berhenti untuk melihat apakah orang itu masih ada atau tidak. Namun, ia bahkan ketakutan untuk melihat ke belakang. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar dan jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih kencang. Namun, belum sempat ia melihat ke belakang, ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya agak keras.

"Yah," orang itu menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun berteriak kaget.

"GYAAAAAAAAA," Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya membuat pejalan kaki melihat ke arah mereka. Orang yang menepuk pundak Baekhyun tadi juga menutup telinganya karena suara nyaring Baekhyun.

"Yah! Kau gila ya? Mengapa teriak!?" ucap orang itu dengan suara yang ngebass dan kedua tangannya yang masih menutup telinganya.

Baekhyun memutar badannya untuk melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi. Orang itu lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun harus mendongak ke atas agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"P-park Chanyeol," Ucap Baekhyun agak terbata-bata sedangkan namja tinggi di depan Baekhyun yang bernama Park Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan (menurut Baekhyun) seperti akan membunuhnya. Baekhyun sampai merinding, ingin sekali kabur dari tempat itu sebelum ia kehilangan nyawanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol dingin, masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"B-baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menyesal telah memberi tahu nama aslinya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana tentang Chanyeol yang akan memangsanya, mempermalukannya, membullynya, atau melakukan hal-hal buruk pada dirinya.

Memang pikiran Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan, tapi itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan, ketakutan. Baekhyun hanya menunduk, tidak mau melihat ke arah namja tinggi tersebut. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal dengan kuat, berjaga-jaga untuk menyelamatkan dirinya kalau Chanyeol menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Untung saja Baekhyun pernah belajar bela diri Hapkido.

Mengapa baekhyun setakut ini?

Tentu saja karena seorang Park Chanyeol, namja yang sekarang ada dihadapannya, bukanlah termasuk kategori anak baik-baik di sekolahnya. Ia terkenal sangat kuat, yang juga ketua geng yang berisi anak-anak nakal, bisa dibilang ia berandal sekolah.

Anggota geng tersebut memang hanya 3, yang terdiri dari Chanyeol, Tao, dan Jongdae a.k.a Chen. Tao adalah namja bermata panda yang jago wushu, ia bisa membuat lawannya langsung k.o ketika berkelahi. Beda dengan Chen yang dari luar tampangnya seperti anak baik biasa namun sebenarnya ia jago memprovokasi, mempengaruhi, dan mengancam orang. Walaupun ia yang paling sering tersenyum diantara trio anak nakal itu, ia selalu berbicara frontal dan blak-blakan dengan kata-kata yang menyebalkan. Anggota terakhir adalah Chanyeol, yang juga ketua dari geng ini. Ia memang yang paling kuat dan suka seenaknya. Ia juga yang paling tinggi dan punya banyak fans perempuan karena perlu diakui juga bahwa ia tampan. Ketiga orang tersebut memang sering membolos dan membuat onar. Mereka bertiga bisa dibilang golongan orang kaya, terutama Chanyeol. Ia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ia mau termasuk menghancurkan sekolah. Jangan ditanya caranya karena ia dapat melakukannya dengan berbagai cara. Orang yang melakukan hal buruk pada Chanyeol akan mendapat yang membuat semua orang ketakutan.

"Yeol! Kenapa masih di sini? Gimana sih, katanya sebentar? Kita udah nunggu lama nih!" ujar seseorang yang baru saja datang bersama 1 temannya. Mereka berdiri di belakang Chanyeol sehingga Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah mereka berdua namun mereka tidak dapat melihat Baekhyun karena tertutup oleh badan Chanyeol. Orang yang mengatakan itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen yang berbicara dengan nada menyebalkan.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena kedatangan Chen. Ia sudah biasa dengan omelan Chen yang menyebalkan itu. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kedua temannya. Chen menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan sedangkan Tao sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Saat itu Baekhyun berfikir, _"Bagus, dia tidak melihat, ini kesempatan untuk kabur."_

Baekhyun berencana untuk kabur dari Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya, rencananya untuk kabur itu hancur seketika ketika ia mulai berjalan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh? Itu siapa, Yeol?" Kata Chen sambil.

Baekhyun langsung membatu.

_"Sial."_ Gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa kabur lagi. Ini semua gara-gara Chen yang melihat gerakan seseorang di balik tubuh Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai berjalan.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke arah Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena ketakutan. Apalagi Baekhyun sedang di tengah kumpulan anak nakal.

"Itu pesuruhmu ya, Yeol?" sekali lagi Chen dengan blak-blakannya berkata.

_'WHAT?' _

Baekhyun hanya diam walaupun dalam hatinya ia tidak terima bahwa dia dibilang 'pesuruh'. Harga dirinya memang tinggi, walaupun ia lebih sayang dengan nyawanya daripada harga dirinya. Ia terpaksa diam dan menahan emosinya.

_"Kalau saja mereka bukan berandal sekolah sudah kuhajar mereka," _ucap Baekhyun dalam hati yang dipenuhi dengan amarah.

Chanyeol menyeringai karena ucapa Chen tadi.

"Ide bagus, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau adalah pesuruhku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan _evil smirk_nya.

"MWO!?" teriak Baekhyun kaget. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah berteriak kepada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"A-ani-"

"Kalau tidak suka, kau boleh memilih. Kau lebih sayang nyawamu atau-"

"Ani! Aku tidak masalah kok!" Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sekali lagi, harga diri Baekhyun hancur. Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada ia harus kehilangan nyawanya.

"Pinjam ponselmu," kata Chanyeol .

"E-eh, iya," jawab Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan langsung di sambar oleh Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan ponselnya yang sedang diutak-atik oleh Chanyeol. Ia takut Chanyeol akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya maupun ponselnya.

"Ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun, "Pokoknya, mulai dari sekarang kau harus menuruti kemauanku, itu balasan perlakuanmu tadi."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Chanyeol dan temannya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di tempat itu. Baekhyun hanya melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya saat itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya sehingga pagi itu Baaekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan kondisinya yang agak buruk. Badannya lemas, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya agak bengkak. Itu semua disebabkan karena kurang tidur dan menangis semalaman. Rasanya ingin sekali bolos sekolah, tapi orangtua Baekhyun memaksa supaya Baekhyun tetap pergi sekolah.

Baekhyun masuk ke kelas dan langsung duduk di kursi paling belakang. Pikirannya terasa penuh sekarang. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Pagi Baek," ujar Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya diikuti dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua menghampiri Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menundukan kepalanya diatas meja dan tidur.

"Ah, pagi Luhan, Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

"Astaga Baek! Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan khawatir.

"Hanya kurang tidur saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Baek, kalau ada masalah ceritakan pada kami," ucap Kyungsoo diikuti dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya ngantuk saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil menguap dan melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya lagi sampai pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk istirahat. Ketiga sahabat tersebut (plus pacarnya) pergi ke kantin untuk makan bersama. Seperti biasa posisinya adalah Luhan di sebelah Sehun, Kyungsoo di sebelah Kai, dan Baekhyun akan duduk entah di sebelah Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Mereka berlima duduk di satu meja sambil mengobrol dan makan namun Baekhyun tidak tertarik untuk ikut obrolan karena ia kelelahan.

"Ahh, ngantuk sekali," kata Baekhyun sambil menguap.

"Kurang tidur?" tanya Sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

"Kau ada masalah Baek?" tanya Luhan

"Ani," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" taya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Paling juga kesepian, terus kebanyakan makan dan main game sampai larut malam jadi kurang tidur," tambah Kai dengan tidak sopannya di tambah dengan pukulah Kyungsoo di tangan Kai.

Kai memang sangat menyebalkan, ia tidak pernah menghibur Baekhyun melainkan terus-terusan mengejeknya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan berteriak dan memukul Kai sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu Kyungsoo akan melerai mereka berdua, Luhan menenangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menasehati Kai melainkan Sehun hanya diam dan memperhatikan semuanya. Namun saat ini Baekhyun sedang lelah sehingga ia hanya diam. Teman-temannya bingung karena tidak biasanya Baekhyun diam.

_Drrtt drrtt_

Handphone Baekhyun bergetar di dalam sakunya menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia mengambil handphonenya untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Baekhyun membatu ketika melihat nama yang terlihat di layar handphonenya 'Park Chanyeol'. Padahal Baekhyun sudah hampir lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah menjadi 'pesuruh' Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat ingin membuang handphonenya sekarang, namun kalau panggilan ini tidak dijawab, dia bisa dibunuh Chanyeol.

Akhirnya ia mengangkatnya dengan sangat berat hati.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Yah, cepat belikan 3 kaleng cola dingin"_

"Eh?"

_"Aku tahu kau sedang di kantin, jadi cepatlah."_

"Tapi uangku.."

_"Itu masalah mudah, pakai saja punyamu dulu atau pinjam punya orang lain. Nanti akan kuganti."_

"A-ah ne.."

_"Cepat! Aku sudah haus."_

Panggilan itu langsung diputus saat orang yang menelpon itu selesai bicara. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dan menyerngit, _'bagaimana ada kontak Park Chanyeol di ponselnya?' _

"Kenapa Baek? Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Oh iya aku ada urusan, aku pergi duluan," kata Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meambaikan tangan kepada 2 sahabatnya.

"Ahhh, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" gumam Baekhyun.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okeee, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya.**

**Belakangan ini otakku memang lagi mentok jadi updetnya agak lama.**

**Gimana chapter 2 nya? Bagus tidakkk?**

**Buat yang pada bilang katanya chapter 1 kependekan, itu karena baru permulaan. Ini chapter 2 nya lebih panjang kok**

**Btw, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview di ff ini. Awalnya aku juga nggak nyangka ff kyk begini bakal banyak yang suka. Saya jadi terharu ; ;**

**Saya berterima kasih atas semua orang yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini**

**Review sangat diterima, Asal jangan bash**

**Saya sangat menghargai orang-orang yang me-review/follow/favorite ff ini.**

**Thank You 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Baekyeol: **Iyaaa, ini lanjutannya buat kamu :) thx udh review

**Sunshunee: **Waahhh iya nihh maap deh, ini chap 2 udh lebih panjang. Iya Baekhyun emg dpt masalah nih, Chanyeol juga tipenya badboi gituu. Mereka memang jahat, suka manas-manasin baekki. Updetannya udah ada nihh, thx ya udh review. Lop yu tu 3

**novachokyuhyun: **wah iya ya? Aku nggak tau juga sih. Soalnya bingung mau nimpuk Chanyeol pake apa. klo pake batu mati dong? #abaikan. Wah kita memang senasib ;; #jones. Ini lanjutannya, thx udh review

**DahsyatNyaff: **Yapp, ini next chapnya buat kamu chingu :) thx udh review

**Tabifangirl: **Sip sip sip, ini next chapnya /angkat banner Chanbaek/ #gkmaukalah. Btw thx udh review ^^

**byvn88: **Baekhyun emg miris ;; Baekkie juga maunya punya pacar tp sayang gaada yg mau sama dia /digampar baek/ yap, yg ketemu Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. thx udh review ^^

**Hwang Yumi: **Iya nih, baekki kesian. Iya di sini Chanyeol badboi gituu, hmm mungkin kalo Baekhyun /lirik baek/ gatau juga dehh. Ini lanjutannya~ Thx udh review ^^

**Maple fujoshi2309: **Iya nih -_- mereka suka manas-manasin baek. Hahaha iya tuhh. Yap itu Chanyeol. Ini dia next chapnya buat kamu J makasih banyakk, thx udh menunggu dan mereview^^

**Chanbaekssi: **AAA makasihh 3 ini udh ada chap barunya. Nggak kepo lagi kann? Hmm gtau juga deh. Kamu maunya sampe brp? Salam kenal jugaa J iyaa makasih, thx udh review ^^

**Park hyun in: **Iyaa ini lanjutannya, semoga seru yaa. Makasihh banyak, thx udh review ^^

**N-Yera48: **yap, MENYEBALKAANNN! Hahahaha. Iyaa, perubahan yang besar nih :) Ini chap barunyaa, semoga suka thx udh review ^^

**Ririn Cross: **Hahaha, iya itu Chanyeol yang kena. Iya nih Baekki siihh. Okee, ini lanjutannya buat kamu, thx udh review ^^

**ParkShella: **wahh kita sama /tos/ hehehe. Yep, itu Chanyeol. Maaf yaa soalnya baru permulaan semoga kamu suka chap yg satu ini soalnya udh lebih panjang. Iyaa ini lanjutannya, thx udh review^^

**dandelionleon: **Iyaa ini lanjutannya buat kamu semoga kamu suka, hehehe iyaa. Maaf ya kalo kurang panjang :( oke-oke akan diusahakann. Makasihh, thx udh review^^

**meliarisky: **Okee, ini lanjutannya buat kamu. Makasih banyak 3 iya itu Chanyeol~ kalo cara ngepost di ffn udh aku kasih tau di pm, okay? :D Thx udh review ^^

**Parkbyunnie: **Ini diaa lanjutannyaa, udah nggak penasaran lagi kan? Thx udh review ^^

**Keichannie: **Iyaa nihh, Baekhyun menanggung akibatnya. Yup mereka emg kurang ajar. Lebih tepatnya yang item satu itu, suka bgt manas-manasin baek hahaha /digampar kai/ Thx udh review ^^

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim: **Okee, ini lanjutannya. Thx udh review ^^

**Myhunhanbaby:** iyaa, ini lanjutannyaa, Thx udh review ^^

**KT CB: **Lucuan mana sama authornya? /digampar/ yapp semoga kamu suka yang satu ini, ini lanjutannya, Thx udh review ^^

**indahwidya31: **Hehehe, iyaa ini sudah lebih panjang, semoga kamu suka, makasihh, Thx udh review^^

**parklili: **iya ini lanjutannya, Thx udh review ^^

**Special bubble:** hahaha iya nih, itu chanyeol, mereka emg satu sekolah :) film apaan nihh? Thx udh review ^^

**Guest: **Iya itu Chanyeol dan dia seorang badboi hahaha. Ini nextnya buat kamu, Thx udh review ^^

**nam mingyu:** makasih kalo kamu suka, hehehe manisan mana sama authornyaa? /digampar/ jangan senyum2 sendiri dongg, senyum ke author ajaah #abaikan. #authorlagierror. hehe btw makasih, Thx udh review ^^

**M: **makasihh, ini lanjutannya buat kamu. Wah kalo update kilat susah, bisanya klo secepet siput /digampar/ iya akan diusahakan, Thx udh review ^^

**L.A: **thank youu, iya itu Chanyeol :) Thx udh review ^^

**Park Hye Rinzz: **iya ini lanjutannyaa. Yep, itu Chanyeol. Baekhyun mau diapain jawabannya ada di chap ini, Thx udh review ^^

**Rakan: **makasihh ya ini lanjutannya. Thx udh review ^^

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udh review, kalo ada yang belum disebut atau namanya salah bisa komplain di bawah ini. Thank you ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Me, You, and Them**

**Author: Zahee**

**Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Other cast: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Lu han, Oh Sehun**

**A/N: Fanfic ini murni hasil karya saya. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita/alur, judul atau apapun. Tolong jangan bash. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam ff ini**

**Warning: Yaoi, typo bertebaran, kata-kata acak-acakan, cerita abal, don't like don't read**

.

.

.

"Ahhh, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia berjalan ke mesin penjual otomatis dan memasukkan uang jajannya yang bisa dibilang cukup sedikit itu ke dalam mesin otomatis dan membeli 3 kaleng cola.

Mesin penjual otomatis itu memang agak jauh dari kantin karena letaknya diluar sekolah (tepatnya di deket tempat Baekhyun nendang kaleng terus kena Chanyeol). Sebenarnya ada mesin otomatis juga di dalam sekolah namun cola yang dipesan Chanyeol sudah habis sehingga Baekhyun harus pergi ke tempat terdekat lainnya yang pilihannya hanya di luar sekolah.

Baekhyun sedikit tidak rela memasukkan uang jajannya yang sedikit itu ke dalam mesin tersebut. Bagi Baekhyun, uang itu bisa digunakan untuk makan selama 2 hari kedepan sampai ia mendapat uang jajan lagi. Untung saja Chanyeol bilang akan menggantinya, kalau tidak, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa makan untuk besok dan besoknya lagi?

Setelah ia memasukkan uangnya, ketiga kaleng cola tersebut keluar dari bawah sehingga baekhyun harus menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Ia membawa ketiga kaleng cola dingin tersebut di tangannya lalu berjalan untuk mengantarkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal mengantarnya ke Chanyeol.." ujar Baekhyun, "..Tunggu..."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berpikir, "Aisshhh, aku lupa menanyakan dimana dia berada!" gumam Baekhyun dengan kesal, "Aduuhh, gimana sih!"

"Aku harus cepat menanyakannya," kata Baekhyun, "ponselku.."

Baekhyun memindahkan 1 kaleng cola dari tangan kanan Baekhyun ke tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mulai merogoh-rogoh sakunya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Loh.. ponselku mana..?" ujarnya sambil tetap mencari-cari ponselnya di saku celananya. Ia menghentikan yang dilakukannya dan berpikir.

"AHH! Ponselku tidak ada di kantong! Jangan-jangan jatuh!?"

"Ahhh merepotkan sekali sihh!" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memegang ketiga kaleng cola yang Chanyeol minta.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat mengantarkan ini, sebentar lagi sudah mau masuk." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mulai berlari ke tempat ponselnya berada.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kira-kira Baekhyun kemana ya? Dia belum balik juga, terus tadi juga sepertinya terburu-buru sekali," tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Hmm... tidak tau deh," jawab Kyungsoo disela-sela acara minum susunya lalu melanjutkan minum lagi ketika ia selesai bicara.

Setelah selesai meminum susu strawberrynya, Kyungsoo melemparkan kotak susunya ke tempat sampah dan berhasil masuk dengan sempurna. Setelah itu Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di sana.

"Lu, ini sudah mau masuk, mau kembali ke kelas?" ujar Kyungsoo kepada Luhan.

"Tapi Kyung, Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita tunggu saja dulu sebentar sampai Baekhyun datang." Ujar Kyungsoo dibalas dengan anggukan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau ditelpon saja?" tanya Sehun memberikan ide kepada mereka berdua.

"Benar juga, aku akan menelponnya," ujar Luhan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong dan mulai mencari kontak Baekhyun di ponselnya. Ia menelpon namja mungil itu namun tidak mendapat jawaban darinya melainkan ia merasakan getaran di tangan kirinya yang sedang di atas meja. Luhan mencari arah getaran tersebut dan menemukan sebuah ponsel yang sangat ia kenal sedang bergetar dengan panggilan masuk bernama "Luhan".

"Baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya di sini." Kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo langsung facepalm. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu sangat bodoh sampai-sampai ia meninggalkan ponselnya dikala mereka sedang mencarinya. Dan sekarang mereka tidak tahu bagaimana mencari dan menghubungi Baekhyun di sekolah yang terbilang cukup luas ini.

Ketika Luhan mematikan panggilannya terhadap Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar lagi. Luhan langsung melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan akhirnya mereka bertatap-tatapan.

"Kau menelpon Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, buat apa aku telpon kalau ponselnya di sini?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya juga ya..." jawab Luhan, "lalu, siapa yang menelpon Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo menaikan kedua bahunya menandakan bahwa ia tidak tahu.

"Dijawab saja," kata Sehun.

"tapi kan itu privasi Baekhyun." Jawab Luhan.

"Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Baekhyun pergi," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Sehun.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan menjawab panggilan tersebut, ponsel tersebut berhenti bergetar dan layarnya kembali menjadi hitam. Mereka belum sempat melihat nama orang yang tertulis di panggilan masuk tersebut sehingga mereka tidak tahu siapa yang menelpon Baekhyun.

"Kau lama sih," ujar Sehun sedikit bercanda pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikannya.

"Apa kita telpon balik saja ya? Barangkali dia tau dimana Baekhyun sekarang." Tanya Kyungsoo dijawab oleh anggukan dari dua orang (satu orang lainnya malah asik main hape dan sama sekali nggak peduli sama situasi -_-).

Ia akan menelpon orang yang tadi menelpon Baekhyun dari daftar panggilan masuk dan bilang padanya bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak ada, begitulah pikir Kyungsoo. Namun niatnya itu lagi-lagi terhenti ketika Kyungsoo baru akan menyalakan ponsel Baekhyun.

"..."

"Kenapa Kyung?" tanya Luhan mendekatkan badannya ke Kyungsoo karena penasaran.

"Ada passwordnya." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan layar ponsel Baekhyun yang belum diunlock karena ada password yang masih harus mereka pecahkan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sahabat mereka yang satu ini sangat sulit dicari, padahal ini masih di dalam sekolah mereka sendiri. Kantin sudah sepi, tinggal mereka berempat yang masih ada di sana.

"Kira-kira Baekhyun kemana ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada ketiga orang tersebut (lebih tepatnya 2 orang).

"Hmm.."

"Memangnya kepergian Baekhyun benar-benar karena orang yang menelpon tadi? Paling juga tadi dia buru-buru ke toilet terus ketiduran di sana," jawab Kai dengan sangat tidak mengerti keadaan dan seolah-olah tidak mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Ketiga orang tersebut langsung melihat Kai dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Luhan dengan wajah polosnya yang terlihat agak bingung, Sehun dengan facepalmnya karena tidak percaya orang yang satu ini sempat-sempatnya bercanda di waktu seperti ini, dan terakhir Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesalnya yang seperti mau menghajar Kai.

Kyungsoo langsung memukul lengan Kai cukup keras sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulitnya yang (lumayan) hitam itu. Namja yang dipukul meringis kesakitan sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya ke bagian yang barusan dipukul supaya tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya untuk membuat kekasihnya itu memperhatikannya. Namun usahanya itu sia-sia, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tergoda untuk memperhatikan namja yang sedari tadi menampilkan wajah sok imutnya melainkan tetap memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Tidak usah didengarkan, lanjutkan saja," kata Kyungsoo membelakangi Kai dan menghadap ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kalau kita terus-terusan di sini, kita bisa kena hukum karena terlambat," kata Sehun.

"Benar juga, apalagi pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran Kim Songsaengnim, kita bisa kena hukuman mematikan, Lu!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan hukuman yang akan diterimanya kalau ia terlambat di pelajaran Kim Songsaengnim.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Masa kita meninggalkan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucunya membuat Sehun ingin memakannya karena keimutannya itu.

"Ini kan sudah hampir masuk, Baekhyun pasti mengerti, dia juga pasti akan kembali ke kelas." Jawab Sehun dengan cukup bijak sambil mencubit pipi Luhan membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Sehun tambah ingin memakannya.

Kim Songsaengnim memang seorang guru yang paling killer diantara guru lainnya, ia sangat ketat terhadap aturan dan suka memberikan hukuman yang berat jika murid terlambat datang ke kelasnya, tidak ada toleransi. Sayangnya, setelah ini Kim Songsaengnim akan mengajar di kelas Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Karena Sehun dan Kai di kelas yang berbeda, mereka terlihat santai-santai saja, beda dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat panik.

"Ehem," terdengar suara deheman seseorang yang cukup familiar di telinga mereka. Mereka membalikan badan mereka untuk melihat siapa orang yang berdehem itu.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya orang itu dengan nada yang cukup mengerikan.

"A-ah, tidak kok," kata Luhan.

"Ini sudah hampir masuk, kenapa kalian masih di sini?" tanya namja itu.

"So-songsaengnim, kami hanya-" kata Luhan bermaksud menjelaskan pada Kim Songsaengnim yang kebetulan lewat kantin menuju kelas dan menemukan mereka berempat di sana. Kim songsaengnim langsung memotong pembicaraan Luhan.

"Kalian pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Sudah hampir masuk malah keluyuran di sini! Itu juga, kenap kalian malah main handphone? Cepat matikan atau saya sita ponselnya?" kata Kim songsaengnim dengan cukup marah sambil menunjuk ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang ponselnya. Kai memang sedang bermain dengan handphonenya tadi, tapi kalau Kyungsoo, ia sedang memegang handphone Baekhyun.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, mereka berdua langsung mematikan ponselnya. Dan mereka berempat membungkuk 90 derajat pada Kim Songsaengnim.

"Maaf songsaengnim, kami akan kembali ke kelas." Jelas Luhan mewakili mereka berempat.

Songsaengnim itu tidak menjawab namun hanya melihat tingkah laku murid-muridnya itu. Mereka berempat langsung berlari ke kelas masing-masing, berharap akan sampai duluan sebelum songsaengnim itu masuk ke kelasnya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun karena lebih sayang pada nyawanya. -_-

"Dasar, anak-anak jaman sekarang," kata Kim songsaengnim sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika keempat muridnya itu telah pergi. Lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas yang harus ia datangi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun telah sampai di kantin yang sepi dan kosong. Baekhyun sampai dengan waktu yang cukup lama dikarenakan ia menghabiskan waktunya di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati untuk mencari ponselnya. Barangkali, ponselnya itu terjatuh ketika ia sedang berjalan ke mesin otomatis yang berada di luar sekolah itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika dirinya mencapai kantin. Ia sangat lelah mencari ponselnya yang belum ia temukan juga.

"Kenapa sepi sekali di sini? Memangnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak menungguku?" gumam Baekhyun sambil sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di kantin itu dan spontan melempar ketiga kaleng cola yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin itu ke lantai.

"HAH? SUDAH JAM SEGINI?" teriak Baekhyun di kantin yang sepi itu, untung saja kantin itu kosong sehingga tidak ada yang dengar teriakannya yang cempreng nan nyaring juga naik 7 oktaf itu -_-

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Sudah waktunya untuk masuk kelas!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil mencengkram rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan itu.

"Tunggu, setelah ini pelajaran siapa ya..." gumam Baekhyun, "OMG! SETELAH INI PELAJARAN KIM SONGSAENGNIM! AKU BISA KENA HUKUM!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang nyaring itu.

"GYAAAAA! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang terjadi setelah ia mengambil keputusan tersebut.

Namun apapun yang ia lakukan nantinya, nasibnya pun tetap sama yaitu: buruk.

Baekhyun dilemma berat untuk memilih Kim songsaengnim atau Park Chanyeol. Jika ia datang ke kelas Kim Songsaengnim sekarang juga, ia sudah pasti terlambat dan terkena hukuman, belum lagi hukuman dari Chanyeol karena tidak memenuhi keinginannya. Kalau ia memilih untuk mencari Chanyeol dan mengantarkan ini, ia pasti akan membutuhkan waktu lama karena ponselnya tidak ada dan hasilnya ia akan dapat hukuman dari Chanyeol dan Kim songsaengnim karena bolos. Kalau ia kabur, tentu saja ia tetap akan dapat hukuman dari keduanya.

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di lantai karena tidak tahu apa yang haru ia lakukan. Ia mulai menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri serta Park Chanyeol.

"Huaaa, Baekhyun pabo! Kenapa handpone bisa hilang begini sihhh! Hiks," gumam Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sambil menangis.

"Chanyeol juga! Dasar Park Chanyeol ini! Mentang-mentang kaya dan jago, malah seenaknya sendiri menyuruh-nyuruh orang! Kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya dan mengomel-ngomel sendiri di kantin yang sepi.

Namun ternyata dia tidak sendirian di sana. Namja tinggi dengan suara yang ngebass dan Baekhyun takuti itu datang dari belakang Baekhyun.

"Ehem," namja itu berdehem, "sedang menjelek-jelekanku eoh?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu kaget dan langsung mengusap matanya kasar agar tidak terlihat ia menangis.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Baekhyun sedikit berbohong.

"Lalu yang kudengar tadi itu maksudnya apa?"

"A-ani, memangnya kau sudah berapa lama di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kata Chanyeol dengan agak kasar membuat Baekhyun menunduk dan tidak berani menjawab lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Kau mengecewakan Baek," kata Chanyeol, "Di telpon tidak di jawab, mengantar minuman tidak datang-datang, kau menghindar dariku?" tanyanya.

"A-ani, ponselku hilang-"

"Jangan banyak alasan!" teriak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan memejamkan matanya dengan kuat, seolah-olah menerima jika ia akan dihajar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang ingin memukulnya melihat Baekhyun dengan kasihan, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan seperti itu lagi, ia harus dihukum.

"Aku sudah tidak haus lagi, terserah mau kau apakan minuman itu," kata Chanyeol dengan seenak jidatnya bilang begitu padahal Baekhyun sudah berusaha keras membelinya.

"Kau harus dihukum." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun tidak menjawab karena ia tahu itu akan terjadi padanya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tidak bereaksi tiba-tiba ingin sedikit mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Dan lagi Baek, kau tidak akan mendapatkan uangmu kembali." Kata Chanyeol.

"Mwo!?" kata Baekhyun agak berteriak dan spontan menaikan kepalanya. Jujur saja ia tidak terima telah menghabiskan waktu, tenaga, dan uangnya untuk membeli cola ini lalu Chanyeol bilang tidak mau meminumnya lagi dan yang paling parah uangnya tidak dikembalikan. Lalu bagaimana Baekhyun akan makan untuk besok dan besoknya lagi? Apa Baekhyun harus berpuasa?

"Apa? Mau protes?" tanya Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cukup kencang sambil memjamkan matanya kuat dan terlihat lucu. Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena telah menjaili Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam dan menunduk di tempat yang sama.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk melihat Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di posisi yang sama, "Yah! Kenapa malah diam? Cepat ikut aku!"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya segera memunguti 3 kaleng cola yang jatuh berserakan karena tadi ia lempar itu (sayang kalau tidak diminum) lalu ia langsung pergi mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke ruang tempat ia, lebih tepatnya gengnya berada (seperti markas bagi mereka). Lokasinya adalah di atap sekolah. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia akan dibawa kesana, ia pikir ia akan dipukuli di atas sana dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongnya karena lokasinya yang cukup jauh dan orang-orang yang saat ini sedang dalam kelas, kecuali kalau ada keajaiban. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya, tapi ia pasrah untuk menerima hukumannya.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mendatangi tempat ini karena 'katanya' selalu terkunci dan ada sesuatu di dalamnya, karena itu, akhirnya Baekhyun malas mendatanginya.

"Ch-chanyeol-ssi, apakah benar tempat ini selalu di kunci dan ada 'sesuatu' di dalamnya? Aku dengar dari teman-teman sekelasku." Tanya Baekhyun yang masih mengikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Ani, rumor itu aku yang membuatnya supaya tidak ada orang yang menggangguku di sini, tapi mana kutahu kalau memang benar ada apa-apanya." Kata Chanyeol tanpa membalik dan tetap berjalan.

"Ooh," kata Baekhyun sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Wae? Kau takut?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun dengan _'evil smirk'_nya

"Ani, aku tidak takut!" kata Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh begitukah? Lalu setelah ini apa kau mau memberi tau yang sebenarnya ke teman-temanmu itu?"

"Tidak, aku akan menjaganya kok!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab lagi melainkan ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah atau lebih sering dibilang 'rooftop'.

Baekhyun melihat sekitar rooftop yang luas ini, ia baru pertama kali mengunjunginya, ia bahkan melupakan bahwa ia sedang bersama Chanyeol dan akan mendapat hukuman nantinya.

"Baek, karena kau sudah mengetahui tempat ini, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk datang terlambat lagi." Jelas Chanyeol dibalas anggukan pelan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menuju ke suatu tempat dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana. Ia merebahkan badannya dengan kedua tangan dibawah kepalanya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun bingung melihat Chanyeol dan kedua temannya di sini dan malah santai di jam pelajaran. Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah tertidur, Chen yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena komiknya, dan Tao yang sibuk dengan game di handphonenya.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya diam di pojokan yang cukup jauh namun tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka bertiga. Ia menyender di dinding dan duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan langit. Sayangnya tidak ada ponselnya sehingga ia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba perut Baekhyun berbunyi. Ia memang tadi belum menyelesaikan makanannya, malah belum sempat makan. Ia lapar namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali 3 kaleng cola yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin itu. Karena Chanyeol bilang ia tidak mau minum lagi, Baekhyun berpikir untuk meminumnya. Ia mengambil satu kaleng yang tadii ia simpan di sebelah kanannya lalu membukanya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Namun ternyata satu kaleng saja tidak cukup bagi Baekhyun. Ia hendak meraih satu kaleng lagi di sebelah kanannya namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa di sana. Karena bingung, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat dimana kaleng cola tersebut. Kaleng tersebut menghilang dari tempat semulanya dan tiba-tiba seorang namja berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangannya memegang dua kaleng cola Baekhyun.

"Untukku ya? Boleh kan?" tanya namja itu dan belum sempa dijawaab Baekhyun, ia langsung meminum satu cola yang ada di tangan kanannya sampai habis.

Namja itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen yang menyebalkan karena dengan seenaknya mengambil minuman Baekhyun dan meminumnya sebelum Baekhyun mengijinkannya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Yah! Itu punyaku kenapa kau minum?" kata Baekhyun dengan kesal sambil mencoba meraih kaleng cola satunya lagi. Namun Chen tidak akan memberikanna dengan semudah itu, ia menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau ingin minum semuanya? Kau bisa jadi gendut nanti!" kata Chen menambah amarah Baekhyun.

Alhasil mereka kejar-kejaran seperti tikus dan kucing. Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil memegang tangan Chen, namun tentu saja Cen tidak akan memberiknnya semudah itu. Ia melemparkannya ke arah temannya yang sedang asyik bermain game.

"Tao-yah, ini untukmu!" katanya sambil melemparkannya ke arah Tao dan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di tangan temannya itu dan akhirnya ia menghabiskan cola terakhir tersebut.

Tidak di sini, tidak di sana, ada saja orang yang menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun yang selalu mengerjainya, begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

"YAAHH! ITU KAN PUNYAKU KENAPA DIMINUM?" kata Baekhyun dengan kesal pada mereka berdua, "Uangku sudah habis untuk membelinyaaa! Tapi malah kalian minum!" Kata Baekhyun mengomel-ngomel sedangkan yang diomeli hanya diam dan yang satunya malah tertawa.

"HUAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun dengan keras.

"YAH! BERISIK TAU!" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah keras. Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari mereka bertiga (lebih tepatnya hanya Chen dan Baekhyun).

"Huaaa~ Chanyeollieee, Baekhyun memarahiku!" kata Chen yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manja dan menangis seolah-olah membuat orang lain menjadi iba. Ia berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memegang tangannya seolah-olah bersembunyi dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melongo dengan tidak percaya. Ternyata Chen bisa semenjijikan ini, pikir Baekhyun. Pantas saja ia sangat jago memprovokasi orang, ia juga sangat jago akting.

Namun sayangnya karena Chanyeol sudah mengetahui sfat asli Chen, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ini memang sering terjadi ketika Chen dan Tao bertengkar.

"Hentikan sikapmu itu Jongdae!" kata Chanyeol kepada Chen yang sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa diam-diam karena akhirnya Chen dimarahi Chanyeol.

"Kau juga Baek!" kata Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dan langsung diam.

"Suka sekali sih teriak-teriak! Berisik tau!" kata Chanyeol siikuti tawa Chen yang terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun kesal melihat tingkah Chen, namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa karena Chanyeol ada di sini. Memang dari awal Baekhyun hanya takut pada Chanyeol yang kuat dan suka berbuat onar. Ia sebenarnya juga takut pada Tao namun tidak terlalu takut karena Tao tidak sering berbuat onar. Ia hanya takut pada mereka berdua karena mereka kuat dan bisa langsung menghajarnya kalau berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mereka. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak takut pada Chen.

Sepertinya sekarang mereka sudah mulai akrab.

"Chanyeol, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Tao.

"Ah iya," kata Chanyeol mengambil ranselnya diikuti kedua temannya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya juga berpikiran untuk pulang, barangkali, ia sudah ditunggu Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu lebih dulu dari pada tiga orang tersebut namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yah! Mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menjawab , "Pulang?"

"Pulang kemana? Hari ini kau ikut ke rumahku!" kata Chanyeol.

_WHAT!_

"Tapi tasku-"

"Nanti kuberi waktu mengambil."

"ponselku-"

"Kalau hilang kubelikan yang baru."

Baekhyun terdiam karena tidak tahu alasan lain yang harus ia beri pada Chanyeol.

"Kehabisan alasan? Sudah kubilang jangan banyak alasan."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang kau abil tasmu, dalam 5 menit kau harus sudah sampai ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah atau hukumanmu ditambah."

"Mwo!?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa? Kalau begitu 4 menit!" kata Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Satu... duaa.. tiga," kata Chanyeol sambil menghitung.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Baekhyun langsung cabut dan berlari ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas, sementara Chanyeo tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena lagi-lagi berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam kelas yang hampir kosong, masih tersisa 2 orang namja yang sedang bingung.

"Baekhyun kok tidak kembali ya, Kyung?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya... jangan-jangan sudah pulang?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tasnya masih di sini, masa dia meninggalkan tasnya?"

"Hmm.. benar juga ya."

Mereka berdua berpikir sejenak.

"Kita tunggu di sini sampai Baekhyun datang ya? Barangkali ia akan kembali untuk mengambil tasnya." Kata Kyungsoo dijawab anggukan dari Luhan.

"Tapi aku mau bilang Sehun dulu," kata Luhan.

"Ah iya, aku juga mau bilang Kai dulu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sama-sama saja, nanti kita balik lagi ke sini." Kata Luhan dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi keluar kelas untuk menemui kekasih mereka masing-masing. Namun sayangnya, tak lama kemudian, namja yang sedari tadi mereka cari datang ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Kalau saja mereka di kelas beberapa detik lebih lama, mereka akan bertemu dengannya.

"Kok kelas sudah sepi sekali?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Jangan-jangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkanku dan pergi kepada pacar mereka masing-masing?" kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke pintu gerbang sekolah, dimana Chanyeol menunggunya. Ia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, kalau ia datang terlambat ia bisa dihukum.

"Kyung, lihat!" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk kursi Baekhyun. Ia baru saja datang dari kelas sebelah, tepatnya kelas pacar mereka. Sayang sekali mereka terlambat beberapa detik lagi.

"Hah!? Tas Baekhyun hilang?" kata Kyungsoo kaget.

"Jangan-jangan ia datang ke sini saat kita pergi?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmm.. sayang sekali kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa kita pulang saja?" tanya Luhan dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Hah...haahh.." Baekhyun terengah-engah ketika sampai di tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Bagus, kau tidak terlambat," kata Chen sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya bermaksud mengejek Baekhyun yang berusaha keras untuk tidak telat.

Baekhyun tidak membalas karena kelelahan.

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya di tempat pengemudi.

"Chen, Tao, kalian di belakang." Kata Chanyeol pada kedua temannya. Satu orang mengangguk dan satu orang lagi protes.

"Eeehh? Aku kan mau di depan!" kata Chen protes pada Chanyeol.

Memang kalau tidak ada Baekhyun, Chen selalu duduk di depan, disebelah Chanyeol. Namun sekarang Chanyeol menyuruhnya duduk di belakang seperti posisinya sudah tergantikan oleh orang baru.

Baekhyun hanya diam menunggu mereka berdebat sampai keputusan diambil. Kalau Chen dan Chanyeol mulai berdebat, masalah akan rumit karena Chen pasti punya banyak sekali alasan untuk membuktikan dia benar sedangkan Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Tao yang tidak bisa memihak hanya diam dan memperhatikan keduanya sampai dua-duanya sama-sama lelah dan akhirnya dipaksa Tao untuk saling minta maaf.

"Sudah-sudah, Chen hyung, kau mengalah untuk kali ini saja." Kata Tao pada Chen.

"Tao-yah! Kok malah memihak Chanyeol!" kata Chen dengan kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, ayo cepat masuk, hyung!" kata Tao pada Chen, "Kau juga hyung, sebelum masalah ini tambah rumit."

Baekhyun tidak menyangka hanya karena tempat duduk saja mereka bisa bertengkar, bagaimana dengan masalah yang lebih rumit?

Baekhyun masuk ke mobil Chanyeol, tepatnya di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita langsung menuju rumahku." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyetir mobil sportnya yang mahal itu. Di sebelahnya ada Baekhyun dan dibelakang ada Chen dan Tao. Keadaan di bagian depan sangat canggung melainkan di bagian belakang sangat berisik, masih membicarakan soal yang tadi.

Untung saja rumah Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah sehingga ia tidak perlu mendengar keributan ini lebih lama lagi.

Ketika mobil Chanyeol telah terparkir dengan sempurna, semua orang di dalamnya keluar dari mobil termasuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun melongo melihat rumah Chanyeol yang sangat besar bagi Baekhyun. Kira-kira mungkin lebih dari 10 kali lipat rumah Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk," kata Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di dalam, ia dikejutkan lagi dengan beberapa pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Sungguh, ternyata Chanyeol sangat kaya.

Chen dan Tao langsung duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv sedangkan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan.

Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya yang bisa dibilang luas bagi Baekhyun.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Kelihatannya Baekhyun masih terpana dengan kamar Chanyeol yang sangat luas dan bagus ini.

"Hei, Baek!"

"A-ah! Iya, maaf!" kata Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Duduk!" kata Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di kamar Chanyeol.

"Ini hukuman untukmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan beberapa lembaran kertas serta beberapa buku yang tidak asing bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tadi memang hampir melupakan tujuannya ke rumah Chanyeol. Ia ke sini untuk dihukum.

"Kau bisa kerjakan dikamarku, kau belum boleh pulang sampai semuanya selesai!" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa cukup lega karena tidak dihukum dengan cara fisik, namun tetap saja pekerjaan ini terlalu banyak baginya.

"Ini tugasmu semua?" tanya baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Mungkin sejak sebulan atau dua bulan yang lalu, aku memang tidak pernah mengerjakan."

"Mwo!?" teriak Baekhyun kaget, "Ini sudah lama sekali!"

"Mereka tidak memintaku mengumpulkan, lagipula sekarang kan kau akan mengerjakannya untukku." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam mematung, bagaimana bisa ia menyelesaikan tugas yang harusnya 1 bulan dalam 1 hari ini? Walaupun ia terbilang murid yang cukup pintar, tapi tetap saja kalau ia disuruh mengerjakan soal sebanyak ini dia bisa stress.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya untuk mengerjakan hukumannya sedangkan dirinya sendri malah bersenang-senang.

"Harus mulai dari mana ya?" gumamnya ketika melihat tugas-tugas yang begitu banyak.

Ia menghela nafas dan berpikir.

"Kira-kira Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkanku tidak ya? Atau malah senang karena tidak ada penggaunggu bagi hubungan mereka?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Ah! Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh, aku harus cepat kerjakan!"

.

.

.

"Tao-yah, apa menurutmu Chanyeol tertarik pada pesuruhnya itu?" tanya Chen pada Tao yang sedang memakan cemilan yang disediakan pelayan Chanyeol.

"Hmm... aku juga tidak tahu hyung, kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" kata Tao.

"Selain wajahnya cukup manis seperti perempuan, tingkah laku Chanyeol juga tidak seperti biasanya," kata Chen diikuti anggukan Tao setuju, "Ia biasanya kasar dan langsung main pukul, tapi sekarang dia tidak begitu pada Baekhyun."

"Iya sih, tapi kan.. masih ada 'dia'..?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" usul Chen pada Tao.

"Eehh? Hyung!" ujar Tao.

"Kenapa? Takut?" Tanya Chen sedikit menggoda Tao.

"A-"

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" potong Chanyeol yang baru saja datang.

"A-ani, kita main Ps mu ya?" tanya Chen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya dulu? Biasanya kan kau langsung ambil kalau mau main." tanya Chanyeol.

Bodohnya, Chen melupakan kebiasaannya itu. Biasanya memang dia tidak pernah bilang kalau mau main game di rumah Chanyeol karena tau Chanyeol pasti memperbolehkannya.

"Ah itu, tadi kami sedang memilih-milih game, terus tiba-tiba kau datang, jadi sekalian saja aku bilang padamu." Untung saja Chen bisa cepat mencari alasan sehingga ia bisa menjawabnya walaupun sebenarnya masih kedengaran aneh.

Chanyeol sebenarnya masih sedikit curiga, tapi ia membiarkannya saja karena ia tidak peduli.

"Oh iya Yeol, tadi kau apakan pesuruhmu itu?" tanya Chen pada Chanyeol yang tiduran di sofa sambil main-main dengan handphonenya.

"Kusuruh mengerjakan tugasku yang menumpuk itu."

"Begitu saja? Biasanya kau main fisik untuk menghukum?" tanya Chen penasaran.

"Sedang malas saja, kan bagus juga kalau pekerjaanku dia yang mengerjakan, nilaiku jadi tidak jeblok." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya jawaban Chanyeol itu terdengar cukup aneh. Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol malas untuk menghajar orang? Dan lagi, sejak kapan ia mempedulikan soal nilainya? Biasanya ia hanya santai-santai saja.

Tao dan Chen saling bertatap-tatapan karena tingkah laku Chanyeol yang beda dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Chen dan Tao harus segera pulang dari rumah Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kami pulang dulu yaa!" kata Chen sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Kini Chanyeol sendirian di depat tv yang menyala. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia suruh mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia tidak keluar kamar semenjak 5 jam yang lalu, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah ia masih mengerjakan tugasnya?

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya dan melihat seorang namja mungil yang tertidur pulas diatas meja belajarnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di bawah kepalanya sebagai bantal untuk tidur.

Chanyeol mendatanginya dan melihat hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun yang cukup baik dan rapi. Ia juga telah menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup cepat. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menjadi agak kasihan, ia membawa Baekhyun ke tempat tidurnya supaya posisi tidur Baekhyun lebih baik.

Ia mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan memperhatikan wajah polosnya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Chanyeol sesekali terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya ketika tidur.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Chanyeol menagangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Baby~ Besok aku akan pulang ke Korea!"_

.

.

.

**JENG! JENG! Siapa tuhh yang nelpon Chanyeol?**

**Akhirnya Chapter 3 inni selesai juga dengan penuh perjuangan...**

**Banyak yang bilang chapter-chapter sebelumnya kurang panjang**

**Kalau yang ini masih kurang panjang juga maafkan saya .-.**

**Saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan ngeupdate ;;**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kepada readers-readers tercinta ini atas keterlambatan updatenya. Pertama-tama karena kakak saya yang baru pulang ke rumah dan membawa game sehingga saya jadi malas dan malah keasyikan main game yang dibawa pulang -_- Walaupun begitu, saya menyempatkan waktu untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Setelah sudah hampir selesai ffnya, saya pergi mudik dan menetap di sana cukup lama karena ada acara. Tapi karena saya bawa laptop, saya menyempatkan untuk menulis ff ini. Namun sayangnya, ternyata ff yang saya sudah tulis hingga hampir selesai itu hilang dan terpaksa mengulang dari awal karena itu mood saya untuk menulis jadi berkurang sehingga saya baru bisa melanjutkannya sekarang karena harus mengerjakan PR dan belajar (maklum, sudah kelas 3). Jadi, maafkan saya karena telat update, untuk kedepannya akan diusahakan lebih cepat lagi walaupun belum pasti karena sudah mulai sekolah. **

**Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan ;;**

**Saya berterima kasih atas semua orang yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini**

**Review sangat diterima, Asal jangan bash**

**Saya sangat menghargai orang-orang yang me-review/follow/favorite ff ini.**

**Thank You**

**-Special Thanks to—**

**park hyun in - younlaycious88 - Tabifangirl - park baekyeol - Maple fujoshi2309 – Parkbyunnie - Hwang Yumi – myhunhanbaby – ByunCaBaek - Ririn Cross – novachokyuhyun - meliarisky7 - N-Yera48 - Park Hye Rinzz - byvn88 - angela. – exoel - indahwidya31 - nam mingyu - KT CB - parklili - love exo - Special bubble – Guest – biezzle – tifaah - Shouda Shikaku**

**Maaf karena saya malas bales-balesin review, jadi disebutin aja siapa yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, kalau ada yang belum kesebut atau namanya salah bisa tulis protesnya di bawah ini**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Me, You, and Them**

**Author: Zahee**

**Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Other cast: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Lu han, Oh Sehun**

**A/N: Fanfic ini murni hasil karya saya. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita/alur, judul atau apapun. Tolong jangan bash. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam ff ini**

**Warning: Yaoi, typo bertebaran, kata-kata acak-acakan, cerita abal, don't like don't read**

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang tadinya masih terlelap perlahan membuka matanya karena terganggu dengan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melewati celah dari jendela yang tidak tertutup dan mengenai wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengucek matanya dengan muka yang masih mengantuk sepertinya pikirannya masih berada dalam mimpinya.

Baekhyun melihat sekitar ruangan. Ruangan ini lebih luas dari kamarnya, kasurnya pun lebih empuk daripada kamarnya. Baekhyun yang masih dengan sleepy face nya memandangi seluruh kamar dengan alis mengerut. Ia menyadari ini bukanlah kamarnya namun ia merasa mengenal tempat ini karena pernah mengunjunginya.

Ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan sebelum tidur namun karena ia baru bangun tidu, sepertinya otaknya belum bekerja dengan baik.

"Ini dimana..?" gumam Baekhyun yang masih setengah mengantuk.

Baekhyun melihat ke bawah dan menemukan bahwa ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Pantas saja ia dari tadi merasa kepanasan dan berkeringat, ia tidak mengganti bajunya sebelum tidur dan tidur meggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang berlengan panjang dan sekarang sudah berantakan.

"Loh? Kenapa aku tidur dengan baju ini?" gumam Baekhyun bingung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal karena berkerigat.

"Tapi ini dimana ya? Rasanya kenal."

Ketika Baekhyun sedang dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pergerakan di sebelahnya membuatnya terkejut. Baekhyun memang sebenarnya takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, jadi kadang-kadang dia memang agak paranoid.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri melihat ke sebelahnya, dan melihat sosok namja yang ia kenal. Sebelumnya ia memang melihat sekitar ruangan namun Baekhyun tidak melihatnya karena namja ini tadi menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sehingga ia hanya melihat sebuah gundukan selimut yang beantakan.

"Park Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun masih setengah sadar (?), "eh, tunggu.."

"PARK CHANYEOL?" Baekhyun yang baru saja tersadar langsung membulatkan matanya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suaranya yang nyaring menggema di kamar Chanyeol.

Jelas saja Park Chanyeol, namja yang sedang tidur di sebelah Baekhyun terbangun karena suara nyaring Baekhyun.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU!" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah keras dari Baekhyun.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu oleh suara berisik Baekhyun.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku di sini? Ini kan kamarku!" kata Chanyeol.

"A..aah, iya-ya benar juga," kata Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di kamar Chanyeol, "lalu kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"Yaakk! Jelaskan padakuu!" kata Baekhyun sedikit memaksa pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sedangkan Baekhyun duduk bersila dan menghadap ke Chanyeol dengan muka yang polos menunggu penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjelaskan, Chanyeol malah melihat Baekhyun dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kakinya lalu menunjukkan smirknya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ke-kenapa malah melihatku? Bukannya menjelaskan!" kata Baekhyun dengan agak memerah.

"Apa ya? Aku tidak ingat." Kata Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"Tu-tunggu, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan agak sedikit menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol diam dan membuang muka.

"Yaahh! Katakan! Atau aku akan teriak kalau aku dilecehkan!" kata Baekhyun.

"Hah!? Kau gila!" kata Chanyeol kaget tapi Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya malah bersiap untuk berteriak.

"AAAA-umpph!" teriak Baekhyun namun dihentikan oleh tangan besar yang menutup mulutnya.

Kini Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal. Ia tidak menghiraukan tangan Baekhyun yang memukuli tangannya berulang kali bermaksud untuk meminta melepaskan bungkamannya. Mukanya terlihat seperti ingin membunuh.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan suka teriak-teriak. Sudah kubilang itu berisik dan mengganggu! Dengar ya, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu jadi kau tidak bisa memfitnah bahwa aku melecehkanmu. Dan satu lagi, aku mau tidur. Jangan berteriak atau menggangguku dengan cara apapun. Kau boleh melakukan apapun asalkan tidak membangunkanku. Kalau sampai membangunkanku, kupastikan kau tidak akan merasakan hidup lagi!" ujar Chanyeol dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bungkamannya.

Chanyeol kembali tidur sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih kaget itu bernafas dengan terburu-buru karena dia merasa sesak ketika mulutnya dibungkam oleh tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang ketakutan dengan ancaman Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar kamar supaya tidak membangunkan Chanyeol lagi.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati berusaha supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara yang akan membuat Chanyeol bangun. Tidak lupa ia membawa tasnya keluar.

Ketika ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia merasa cukup lega namun bingung. Ia tidak mengenal tempat ini dan orang-orang di sini. Apalagi Baekhyun tidak punya ponsel dan uang sehingga ia tidak bisa pulang sendiri.

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa rumah Chanyeol sangat megah dan besar, kemarin ia tidak sempat melihat-melihat karena Chanyeol langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarnya untuk segera mengerjakan hukumannya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu dan bertemu dengan seseorang namja berbaju seperti seorang pelayan rumah Chanyeol. Ia sedang membersihkan ruang tamu itu. Pelayan itu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Pagi tuan," katanya.

"Ah, iya pagi," jawab Baekhyun tersenyum balik, "jangan panggil tuan, panggil Baekhyun saja."

"Tidak sopan bila saya tidak memanggil teman tuan muda dengan sopan." Jawabnya kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Aahh.. begitu," kata Baekhyun mengangguk, "tapi aku bukan temannya." Gumam Baekhyun pelan namun terdengar oleh pelayan itu.

"Bukan teman tuan muda?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Iya... bagaimana yaa menjelaskannya? Aku seperti dirimu, pelayan Chanyeol tapi untuk di sekolah," kata Baekhyun sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Begitukah? Siapa namamu?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun, kau?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku Kim Minseok, salam kenal." Kata pelayan itu sambil tetap membereskan ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Xiumin yang sekarang sudah selesai membereskan ruangan tersebut. Ia mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat lalu seperti kelelahan.

"Minseok-ssi, apa ada yang perlu kubantu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah selesai membereskan seluruh ruangan." Ujar Minseok dengan senyum.

"Seluruh ruangan!? Itu kan besar sekali!" kata Baekhyun kaget. Minseok hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah biasa begini, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula kan bukan aku sendirian yang melakukan tugas ini." Kata Minseok.

"Ohh begitu, memangnya kau sudah berapa lama bekerja di sini?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Sekitar 10 tahun mungkin?"

"Hah!? Lama sekali!" teriak Baekhyun kaget sedangkan Minseok lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan? Apa tidak bosan mengurusi sPark Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menunggu jawaban.

"Begini Baekhyun-ssi, setelah ini aku harus pergi berbelanja, bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku sambil mendengarkan jawabannya?" tanya Minseok dibalas dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah."

"Fany-ah, aku pergi belanja dulu." Kata Minseok kepada salah seorang maid yang bekerja di sana. Maid itu mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah kertas seperti list apa saja yang harus mereka beli. Yeoja itu juga memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk berbelanja.

Akhirnya Minseok dan Baekhyun berangkat ke toko terdekat untuk berebelanja. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan sebentar untuk menemukan toko tersebut.

Minseok dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dari rumah Chanyeol menuju tempat tujuannya. Setelah sampai, mereka langsung berbelanja sesuai dengan yang ada di list yang tadi diberikan oleh maid di rumah Chanyeol. Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, kira-kira hanya sekitar 15 menit.

Mereka berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah Chanyeol dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisi belanjaan mereka. Sebelum pulang mereka melewati taman dan berhenti di sana untuk istirahat.

"Baekhyun-ssi, mau istirahat dulu di sini?" tanya Minseok dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku di sana.

"Jadi bagaimana, Minseok-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, jangan memanggilku seformal itu, panggil hyung saja." Kata Minseok.

"Baik, hyung juga panggil Baekhyun saja, tidak usah pakai 'ssi'" ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, aku akan mulai ceritanya." Kata Minseok.

"Saat aku masih remaja, kira-kira 10 tahun yang lalu, ibuku meninggal sehingga aku harus hidup berdua saja dengan ayahku yang bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Tapi kehidupanku setelah itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Setelah 2 tahun, banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi sehingga aku harus drop-out dan tidak dapat meneruskan sekolahku. Belum lagi aku diusir dari rumahku, aku dan ayahku tidak boleh tinggal di rumah itu lagi karena tidak sanggup membayar biaya bulanannya. Aku terpaksa tinggal di rumah sepupuku untuk sementara." Minseok menceritakan kisahnya kepada Baekhyun. Ia menghentikan ceritanya sebentar lalu mulai melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Tapi 6 bulan kemudian, mereka tidak sanggup membayar biaya hidup kami sehingga kami terpaksa keluar dari rumah mereka, setelah itu ayahku tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan keluarga Park dan mereka mengajakku tinggal bersamanya sebagai pelayan mereka. Mereka juga mengurusku dan ayahku, aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka."

Baekhyun memandang wajah Minseok dengan prihatin. Ia tidak menyangka hidup Minseok sangat sulit.

"..Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bermaksud-" ujar Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah. Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya namun Minseok langsung memotongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun merasa tambah bersalah kepadanya.

"Tapi apa hyung tidak berpikiran untuk bekerja yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku berhutang budi pada mereka Baek, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarga park Kecuali mereka yang memintaku berhenti atau umurku yang telah habis."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia kagum dengan pelayan Chanyeol bernama Minseok ini karena ia sangat setia pada keluarga park. Ia bahkan telah melewati hidup yang sulit. Orang ini betul-betul sabar dan baik sampai-sampai ia mau berjuang demi orang lain.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Minseok berbunyi menunjukkan adanya panggilan masuk. Minseok menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ia berbicara sebentar dengan sang penelpon lalu menutupnya ketika ia selesai berbicara.

"Baek, sepetinya kita harus pulang sekarang." Ujar Minseok.

"Baiklah," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berdua mengambil kantung plastik yang berisi belanjaan mereka lalu kembali ke rumah keluarga Park.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Park, terdapat satu orang namja yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun sekali lagi, acara tidurnya itu harus terganggu karena sesuatu.

_Drrrtt_

_Drrttt_

_Drrtt_

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar tanpa henti menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah mencoba mematikannya berkali-kali tetap saja sang penelpon masih tidak menyerah.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut tanpa melihat nama sang penelpon.

"YAH! BERISIK!" teriak Chanyeol dengan kesal karena telah dibangunkan.

_"Hey, hey, slow down Yeol." _Jawab seseorang dengan suaranya yang familiar bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau telah membangunkanku Jongdae!" kata Chanyeol dengan kesal namun tidak berteriak lagi.

_"Hehehe, mianhae.. Tapi yang terpenting aku ada kabar untukmu." _ujar sang Chen, sang penelpon membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

_"Kau tau, 'dia' sudah kembali ke Korea kan?" _kata Chen.

"ne." Jawab Chanyeol.

_"Katanya dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu," _ujar Chen.

"Hah? Kau beranda," jawab Chanyeol tidak percaya.

_"Aku serius, dia baru mengabariku bahwa dia sudah sampai di Korea dan mau langsung pergi ke rumahmu." _

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Chanyeol mematikan panggilannya dengan Chen. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Setelah ia sudah siap, ia pergi ke ruang tamu yang terletak di bawah (kamar Chanyeol di atas). Ia menuruni tangga sambil mencari-cari seseorang.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda," sapa salah seorang maid yang kebetulan melewati Chanyeol.

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol sambil sedikit mengangguk, "Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada maid itu.

"Baekhyun? Teman anda yang bertubuh kecil itu?" tanya maid tersebut diikuti anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Tadi ia pergi belanja dengan Minseok." Ujar maid tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "dengan Minseok? Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Saya juga tidak tahu," jawab maid tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah," jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut

"Saya akan mencoba menelpon Minseok untuk menyuruhnya cepat pulang." Ujar maid tersebut dijawab dengan anggukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut dan menunggu sambil memainkan handphonenya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang yang sedari tadi sedang menggunakan handphonenya mengalihkan peratiannya terhadap pintu yang sekarang terbuka itu.

Baekhyun dan Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan yang telah mereka beli.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya dan menggenggam tangannya membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Baek, kita pergi sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol.

"E-ehh? Pergi kemana? Aku belum siap-siap," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah siap-siap dan ganti bajumu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku tidak ada baju ganti." kata Baekhyun.

"Ah, benar juga." Jawab Chanyeol mengerti, "Hyung, tolong pinjamkan dia bajumu." Ujar Chanyeol kepada Minseok yang sekarang sedang memereskan belanjaan yang baru ia beli.

Minseok mengangguk dan mengajak Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Baekhyun mengikuti Minseok ke kamarnya. Kamarnya memang cukup kecil, tidak seperti kamar Chanyeol namun tertata rapi sehingga terlihat cukup luas.

"Baek, pakai baju ini saja," kata Minseok sambil memberikan pakaiannya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengganti bajunya dengan baju Minseok, tak lupa mandi dengan kecepatan kilat takut akan diberi hukuman jika terlambat datang ke Chanyeol.

Sekarang Baekhyun mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang yang terlihat agak kebesaran baginya.

"Baek, kebesaran ya? Maaf." Ujar Minseok sambil sedikit tertawa melihat Baekhyun memakai bajunya sedikit kebesaran.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, terimakasih bajunya." jawab Baekhyun.

"Iya, daripada kau pakai baju Chanyeol, akan lebih kebesaran kan?" ujar Minseok.

"Iya juga ya, aku pergi dulu hyung." Kata Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Minseok setelah selesai memasukkan bajunya ke dalam tasnya, "nanti bajunya akan kukembalikan."

"Iya," jawab Minseok .

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Minseok untuk bertemu Chanyeol diikuti Minseok yang keluar dari kamarnya untuk kembali bekerja.

Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memegang handphonenya. Namun ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Lama. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyeret Baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan berharap ia tidak mendapat hukuman karena ia sudah muak mengerjakan begitu banyak soal.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil, Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya sementara Baekhyun hanya duduk diam disebelah Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan keluar jendela. Keadaan makin canggung karena mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Kemana saja, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Chanyeol pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan jawabannya.

Suasana menjadi kembali canggung karena mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan jalanan sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menyetir.

"Kau sudah menemukan ponselmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan jalanan.

"Belum," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi untuk membeli ponselmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Eh? Tidak perlu!" kata Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, supaya aku bisa mudah menghubungimu. Lagipula aku juga sudah berjanji." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"Tidak merepotkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sangat merepotkan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ka-kalau begitu tidak usah!" ujar Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat reaksi panik Baekhyun, "tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bercanda."

"Ish. Menyebalkan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menghadap ke jendela mobil. Sebenarnya ia menahan malu, ia tidak ingin wajahnya yang sekarang memerah dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

Namun dari pantulan jendela mobil, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh kecil mengusahakan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara supaya Baekhyun tidak mendengar tawanya.

Tiba-tiba mobil Chanyeol berhenti di suatu tempat.

"Baek, sudah sampai." Ujar Chanyeol.

Tanpa membalas, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil itu. Saat Baekhyun mau menutup pintu tersebut, Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Baek." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ne?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Pelayan harusnya membukakan pintu untuk majikannya." Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan 'evil smirk'nya.

"Tapi kan-" jawab Baekhyun terpotong oleh omongan Chanyeol.

"Sudah berani melawan, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan aura yang tiba-tiba berganti dan Baekhyun tau benar apa arti perkataan itu. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi merinding.

"Baiklah, tuan muda." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan berdampingan untuk pergi ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki sebuah mall yang cukup besar. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun ke tempat ini, ia sering pergi ke tempat ini dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, namun ia biasanya hanya ke toko buku atau menemani Luhan membeli baju atau semacamnya. Luhan memang terbilang anak yang cukup kaya. Baekhyun juga jarang sekali berbelanja di tempat ini karena kalau sering-sering uangnya akan habis. Ia lebih senang pergi ke tempat yang lebih murah.

Keadaan mall saat ini cukup ramai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdesak-desakan ketika melewati suatu area yang sepertinya sedang ada acara sehingga tempat itu menjadi ramai dan sesak. Baekhyun berkali-kali tersenggol oleh orang-orang di sana karena badannya yang kecil.

"Ch-Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun ketika ia tidak melihat Chanyeol di sekitarnya karena tertutup oleh orang-orang.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dan ia mulai melihat sosok Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol pelan, "Jangan dilepas, nanti kita bisa terpisah."

"I-iya." Baekhyun seketika merasakan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Tangannya mulai berkeringat.

_"Kenapa ini? Padahal aku tidak suka Chanyeol!" _pikir Baekhyun.

"Ini ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun untuk menutupi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Sepertinya ada acara semacam sale dan hari ini terakhir." Jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat sekilas apa yang terjadi di sana karena badannya yang tinggi sedangkan Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya karena dirinya pendek dan tertutup oleh kerumunan orang di sana.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya keluar dari keramaian tersebut. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang masih saling bergandengan.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar dan segera melepas pegangan tangannya itu. Channyeol yang menyadari tingkah Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan berjalan ke tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Luhan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Temani aku ke mall! Aku mau membeli sesuatu, hari ini hari terakhr sale!" jawab Luhan dengan semangatnya sepeti seorang perempuan.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Sehun saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan menjawab, "Sehun tidak bisa, ia harus latihan basket. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau pergi denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku selesaikan tugasku dulu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Okee! Gomawo Kyungiee~ Saranghae!" jawab Luhan dengan gembira sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Hari ini Luhan datang ke rumah Kyungsoo karena bosan. Biasanya ia akan pergi bersama kekasihnya, namun hari ini kekasihnya, Sehun, harus berlatih basket di klubnya.

Luhan memang senang sekali belanja, bahkan sampai hal-hal yang tidak penting pun ia beli terutama jika ada sale. Orangtuanya pun tidak pernah memarahinya, itu juga karena ia termasuk golongan anak orang kaya.

"Kyungiee, sudah selesai beluumm? Nanti barang-barangnya keburu diambil oranngg lalu habiss!" ujar Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Memangnya kau mau beli apa saja? Tenang saja, barangnya pasti masih ada." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa saja yang baguss!" teriak Luhan sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil, "Kyungiee, ayolahh!" kata Luhan merengek.

"Iya, iya." Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun menyerah menghadapi Luhan yang seperti anak kecil itu. Ia akhirnya meninggalkan tugasnya yang sebenarnya tinggal sedikit lagi, namun karena Luhan tidak sabaran akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya nanti saja.

"Pergi naik apa, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Naik mobil saja, aku bawa mobil kok!" ujar Luhan dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengobrol dan membicarakan tentang sahabatnya yang satu lagi.

"Ngomong-nogmong Baekhyun ke mana ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang menyetir.

"Iya yaa, kita belum bertemu dia lagi sejak kemarin, ponselnya juga belum dikembalikan, bagaimana jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" ujar Luhan khawatir.

"Tidak, semoga saja tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sadar, mobil yang mereka kendarai telah sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dengan senang sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk ke dalam mall tersebut.

"Kyung! Ayo cepat! Nanti barangnya habis," rengek Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang tangannya ditarik hanya pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan sahabatnya yang sangat kekanakan ini.

"Kyung! Lihat! Sudah ramai sekali!" teriak Luhan saat melihat tempat yang penuh dengan kerumunan orang.

Luhan dengan senangnya langsung berlari ke arah tempat tersebut namun mendadak ia berhenti berjalan sehingga membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu," jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk sesuatu diantara kerumunan tersebut, "itu bukannya Baekhyun?"

"Mana?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyergitkan matanya berusaha mencari sosok yang ditunjuk Luhan.

"Itu, yang sekarang sedang bergandeng...EH!?" teriak Luhan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baekhyun punya pacar!?" teriak Luhan.

"Jangan-jangan kemarin dia sengaja membolos untuk bertemu pacarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dilanjutkan tawa kecil.

"Mungkin dia masih malu-malu untuk memperkenalkannya," lanjut Luhan.

"Eh tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal orang itu," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukannya Park Chanyeol!?" teriaknya Kyungsoo.

"Hah Chanyeol? Sepertinya pernah dengar," jawab Luhan sambil mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik nama tersebut.

"Dia berandal sekolah yang ditakuti semua murid," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya, benar- EH! BERARTI BAEKHYUN!?" teriak Luhan.

"Kita harus meminta penjelasannya nanti."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang sedang berjalan berdampingan yang penuh dengan aura kecanggungannya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Baek, kita sudah sampai," ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Baekhyun melihat-lihat jenis ponsel di sana sedangkan Chanyeol berbicara dengan pemilik toko tersebut.

"Baek, kau mau yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. baiklah, tapi jangan protes kalau sudah dibelikan," ujar Chanyeol di jawab anggukan Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa lama di dalam toko tersebut, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan ponsel yang akan dibelinya untuk Baekhyun. Ponsel tersenut model terbaru dan kelihatannya cukup mahal.

"Baek, ayo pergi, kita sudah selesai," ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berisi ponsel yang baru saja dibelinya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena kaget, "Ini kan ponsel keluaran terbaru! Pasti mahal kan?" tanya Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Chanyeol, apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan protes kalau sudah dibelikan." Jawab Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun mentup mulutnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba suara perut Baekhyun berbunyi cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Ia langsung menahan perutnyalalu membuang muka menahan malu. Chanyeol yang menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau belum sarapan?" tanyanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun kuat sampai Baekhyun hampir terjatuh. Baekhyun hanya diam pasrah mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawanya pergi.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tempat makan yang terlihat cukup mewah. Ia langsung duduk ketika pelayan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Pelayan tersebut memberikan menu untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat tulisan yang ada di menu tersebut. Makanan di sana sangat mahal. Harganya melebihi uang jajannya untuk seminggu.

"Chanyeol, ini mahal sekali," bisik Baekhyun.

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak protes, pilih saja."

Baekhyun akhirnya terdiam dan mulai memilih makanan yang ada di menu tersebut.

Sambil menunggu makanan diantar, Baekhyun melihat-lihat sekitar restoran. Memang pemandangan dan suasananya sangat nyaman dan indah, pantas saja mahal. Pelayanannya pun baik.

Tanpa sadar, makanan yang ia pesan telah datang. Pelayan tersebut meletakkan sebuah piring berisikan makanan yang tadi dipesan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mulai memakannya.

"Enak." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja enak," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun selama Baekhyun menyantap makanannya sedangkan ia hanya meneguk minumannya sesekali.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah, aku minum saja."

"Baiklah." Ujar Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan makannya namun sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol yang kelihatannya lapar.

Baekhyun mengambil sesendok makanan yang sedang ia makan lalu mendekatkannya ke Chanyeol yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

"Chanyeol, aahh," ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka mulutnya.

Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun dan tertawa kecil sebelum memakan makanan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Enak," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghabiskan makanannya. Bertepatan dengan itu, Chanyeol juga telah menghabiskan minumannya. Chanyeol meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja lalu pergi dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan lagi. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun yang kaget hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Baek, aku ingin minta tolong padamu," ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

.

**Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai dengan penuh perjuangan ;; (lebayy)**

**Chanyeol nembak Baekhyunnn! Waah, beneran tuh? Apa nggak? Jangan-jangan.. yaah jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Jadi belum ketahuan ya, siapa yang nelpon Chanyeol .-. tapi di chapter depan dia bakal muncul lohh hehehe**

**Sebelumnya Terima Kasih buat semuanya yang udah membaca ditambah lagi ngereview di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya.**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan ;;**

**Saya berterima kasih atas semua orang yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini**

**Review sangat diterima, Asal jangan bash**

**Saya sangat menghargai orang-orang yang me-review/follow/favorite ff ini.**

**Thank You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**byvn88**: Iya nih, idupnya Baekhyun emang menyedihkan... thx udah review ^^

**Maple fujoshi2309: **Chanyeol nggak sejahat itu kok sama Baek, kalo kkamjong mah iyaa .-. itu yang nelpon Chanyeol bukan yifan loohh, jawabannya ada di next chapter! Thx udh review ^^

**ByunCaBaek: **Iyaa, pengganggunya sudah datangg! Siapa yaa? Nanti identitasnya baru ada di chapter berikutnya. Kalau Kris nanti dia muncul kok. Thx udh review ^^

**N-Yera48: **Haha iyaa, cubit aja tuh si Chen. Memang ada apa-apa... hahaha, sayang sekali di chapter ini blm ada 'dia' nya, tapi di chapter depan ada looh. Thx udah review ^^

**ChanBaekLuv: **Hmm... Bisa jadi yaa? Hehehe. Yang nelfon Chanyeol? Wah blm ketauan kalau di chapter inii. Baekki emang cute loohh makasihh yaa, thx juga udh review ^^

**Exoel:** Yah yahh, siapa yaa? Hati Baekhyun yang polos nggak akan tersakiti selama ada aku .-. btw, thx udah review ^^

** : **Ini lanjutannyaa, Iyaa waah maaf yaa. Uhuk, iya nih kyknya.. 'dia' blm dikasih tau lohh, baru ada di chap depan. Thx udah review ^^

**meliarisky7: **Ini lanjutannya buat kamu :) makasiihh hehehe, yejon? Hohoho masih rahasia, thx udah review ^^

**KT CB: **Iyaa, iyaa, maafkan kesalahan author ini ;; nanti akan ada di chap depan okee? Ini dia lanjutannya, thx udh review ^^

**Lulufika: **aaaaa siapa yaa? Kalau penasaran, ikuti terus ff ini! Hahaha, thx udah review ^^

**BabyBaekSoo: **Hahahah, mainstream sih emangg -_- maaf yaa saya memang tak pandai menulis. Hahaha iya dongg, Baekhyun kan baik hati dan tidak sombong .-. thx udah review ^^

**Jihyunnn: **Iya nih, sekarang pengganggunya udah muncul, gimana hubungan ChanBaek? ;; pokoknya orangnya baru ada di chap depan, jadi ikuti terus okee? Thx udah review ^^

**Sjvixx: **Wah, kamu lebih muda dari aku ya? Hmm.. judulnya Me, You and Them aku juga lupa sih asal usulnya, krn wkt itu Cuma asal pilih nama aja .-. jadi me nya itu Baek, you itu Chanyeol, sedangkan them itu KyungLu dan pacarnya. Jadi menjelaskan hubungan ChanBaek beserta teman2nya Baek yang selalu sibuk dengan pacarnya. Kira-kira gitulah .-. memang menstrim, maaf yaa, aku tidak jago bikin ff. Dia nya baru ada di chap depan, makasih udah review ^^

**nam mingyu: **Wahh kakak udah berpengalaman yaa? .-. iya nih ribet jadi siswa kelas 3. Makasihh :) hahaha iya mirip ya ceritanya ma bbf .-. thx udah review ^^

**anita hyun: **Ini dia chap 4 nyaa, waah makasih banget, gpp klo gak dari pertama, yg penting udah review :) Iyaa, makasihh udah review juga ^^

**Special bubble: **Hohoho yang nelpon masih dirahasiakan, baru ada chap depan, thx udah review ya ^^

**Ririn cross: **Yep, konflik mulai muncul karena perasaan makin berkembang (apadah -_-) yg nelpon juga masih rahasiaa hehehe, thx udah review ^^

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim: **Ini lanjutannya buat kamu, makasihh udah review dan kasih semangat ^^

**Chanbaekiss: **Wahh, jangan2 aku sahabat kamu? Aku juga dipanggil gitu di sekolah hahaha. Masa sihh? Ini juga masih banyak kekurangan lohh. Bukan ff pertama juga sih, udah pernah tapi di asianfanfics, kalo di sini emg baru, makasihh yaa buat pujian dan semangatnya, thx juga udh review my chingu ^^

**Sekali lagi makasih buat review, follow dan favoritenya termasuk para siders juga karena udah baca. Tapi lebih baik review juga yaa, biar ketauan kalo udah baca! Thank you, silahkan kritik dan sarannya di bawah ini ^^ **


End file.
